


The First Law of Stargate Command

by Medie



Series: Cornerstone - girl!Daniel [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's like this. Danielle Jackson's got 'Property of Jack O'Neill' stamped on her ass. As long as you're okay with that, everything is golden."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Law of Stargate Command

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my Danielle Jackson AU, but it isn't necessary to have read those stories to understand this. Episodes referenced in this story include "Children of The Gods", "Shades of Grey", "Small Victories", "Window of Opportunity" and "Meridian". Story was written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/picfor1000/profile)[**picfor1000**](http://community.livejournal.com/picfor1000/) challenge. My assigned picture is: [here](http://pics.livejournal.com/medie/pic/00018wf3)

Feretti was the first one to say it, back on Abydos. Sam can still remember the feel of his knife laid flat against her knuckles. Colonel O'Neill vanished out the door, Danielle pressed closely at his side. "Forget it," Feretti'd said. "You're not invited to that party."

Sam's gaze had flicked to Danielle's husband, standing at Kasuf's side and still looking like he'd stepped of the cover of a Harlequin. "But -- "

With a shake of his head, Feretti had withdrawn his knife. "It's not like that." He'd slumped down; peeling some red fruit the Abydonians had been growing. "It's like this. Danielle Jackson's got 'Property of Jack O'Neill' stamped on her ass. As long as you're okay with that, everything is golden."

"And if I'm not?" Sam had asked, completely confused.

Feretti'd shrugged and said, "You're fucked."

-

Sam knows now just how right he was. She learned it in the first few weeks, but the reminders are constant. Following a conversation becomes a game of charades as Danielle and the Colonel communicate in a language all their own. The half-finished sentences and gestures would be tedious, if watching them argue wasn't so much fun.

"_Danielle_," the Colonel says.

Danielle peers over her glasses and raises a brow. "_Ja-aack._"

He tips his head and waves a hand. Teal'c and Sam's heads swivel to watch Danielle's reaction. Danielle purses her lips, tilts her head in mirror to Jack, and then nods in satisfaction.

Sam wonders if they know how predictable they are; decides the Colonel does, but Danielle's clueless. The bubble they operate in is kind of cute, most of the time.

-

Except when it isn't.

-

They're on their third mission of the week and Sam's getting annoyed. SG1 gets busy, they're the frontline unit, and she's usually happy with that. Except this is the third planet they've explored in as many days, there's two more on the dock, and she's beginning to suspect it's on purpose.

The General's waiting for them to work this out. Sam thinks she'll kill one of them if they don't.

Danielle trips and the Colonel reaches out, but she dodges his grip. Throwing herself off balance, she nearly stumbles into a tree. Teal'c's hand grabs her at the last second, pulling her upright.

The Colonel rolls his eyes skyward. Sam bites her lip and averts her gaze. She is _definitely_ going to kill one of them. She sympathizes with Danielle, still the only civilian in their midst, but she understands the Colonel.

Which is probably why she gets involved. "He was protecting you, y'know," she tells Danielle when they bed down.

In the dark, she hears Danielle's annoyed huff of breath. "From what?"

"Yourself," Sam grins. "Danielle, there's no way you would've fooled Makepeace. You're a lousy liar."

-

"I had to give the order," says Danielle. She tilts her beer bottle back, shaking the last dregs from the bottle. She stares fuzzily at the label. "I told them to kill Jack."

"You didn't have a choice," Sam reminds. "The Replicators -- "

"Fuck the Replicators," Danielle says.

Sam shakes her head, saying, "I'll stick to my vibrator, thanks."

Danielle gapes, then laughs so hard she cries. When she stops, she rubs her eye. "I'm drunk."

"On three beers," Sam nods. "You're improving."

"Uh huh," Danielle yawns. "Thanks, Sam."

Sam nods. "Anytime," she says, watching Danielle's eyes drift shut. Not for the first time, she remembers Feretti's words and wonders if this was what he was warning her about.

She pushes the thought aside, going for a blanket, aspirin, and a bottle of water. Danielle drunk is funny. Danielle with a hangover is anything but.

Sam's not okay with _it_, but she thinks she can be.

-

It was Danielle's moan that did it. On her way to her lab, Sam hears it and stops. Danielle's never sounded like that before and when she looks, Sam understands.

She leans against the door, her body pressed into the wall. Danielle's facing her, but her eyes are closed. She leans back, resting her head against the book case and her fingers curl into the Colonel's BDUs.

His arm moves in a familiar rhythm and Sam's mouth goes dry. _Holy Hannah_. If she didn't believe the time loop story before --

Danielle shifts, her hand squeezing, "Jack," she says, the name dragged out into a moan. Listening, Sam closes her eyes and grips the door tightly. There's a rustle of cloth as bodies move.

Sam needs to leave; she knows that. This isn't meant for her to see. It shouldn't even be happening. Time loop be damned, this shouldn't even be happening.

Someone groans. The Colonel. "_Fuck_," he breathes. His voice is ragged, breathing loud in the small room, and Sam squirms. She doesn't _want_ to see this. She doesn't. She --

Opens her eyes.

Danielle smiles at her over the Colonel's shoulder. It's a wicked, seductive smile and Sam thinks she should run. She doesn't. Her legs refuse to co-operate and her eyes won't tear themselves away from the sight of her CO fucking his best friend.

The Colonel curls a hand into Danielle's hair, tugging her head back. She moves without protest, eyes sliding shut as his lips ghost over her neck. Sam can almost feel them and thinks if she closed her eyes, she would, but she can't.

She can't stop watching as Danielle comes with a soft cry.

-

She's almost relieved when the world resets.

-

"I'm sorry," Danielle says. Her voice is a muffled rasp thanks to the bandages and the radiation. Sam hates it.

"For?"

"Getting it right."

It takes Sam a minute. "The Stargate." Two years of work erased by thirteen days. "Why?"

"You were right. You deserved the spot on the first team." Danielle's bandaged hand covers hers. "I ruined it."

"You _saved_ it," Sam says. "I never blamed you."

"Yes, you did." She can hear Danielle's smile. "I would have too."

-

Feretti was right.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Show 'Em Who's Boss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77399) by [Azar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar)




End file.
